Every Heart
by K-chan258
Summary: "Solidão... Noite, sombra, névoa no olhar. Corações... Corações que querem se encontrar..." Uma noite no hospital; uma viagem à Central. Corações que se amam em segredo. Será que eles finalmente vão assumir esse sentimento? #COMPLETA#


**Every Heart**

**Categoria:** Anime/manga (Fullmetal Alchemist)

**Gênero:** Romance/ one shot

**Classificação:** T, ou seja, 12 anos

**Inadequações:** Prefiro não comentar... Ponho a classificação pra 12 anos no caso de haver algum puritano lendo isso, mas garanto que não tem nada de mais.

**Status:** Completo

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic possui _spoilers_ (revelações de parte do enredo do anime e/ou manga), portanto se você _não_ assistiu toda a série e/ou leu o manga até o volume 15 (que é a parte que considero segura pra quem não quer ver spoilers). _Pare de ler agora mesmo!_ Possíveis spoilers lidos ficam por conta e risco do leitor. _Considerem-se avisados!_

**Shippers: **Roy x Riza/ Edward x Winry

**Desclaimer:** Preciso dizer que Fullmetal Alchemist não é meu? Se eu fosse a dona desse anime e/ou mangá, eu não estaria pobre e louca pra passar no vestibular como estou agora!

**Sinopse: **"Solidão... Noite, sombra, névoa no olhar. Corações... Corações que querem se encontrar..." Uma noite no hospital; uma viagem à Central. Corações que se amam em segredo. Será que eles finalmente vão assumir esse sentimento?

* * *

**N/A.: **Encare isso como a verdadeira sinopse (a oficial é para os desavisados não lerem spoilers): Pra quem está leu o mangá, essa estória se passa depois que Roy quase morre na mão de Lust; pra quem assistiu o anime, essa estória se passa depois que Roy quase morreu na mão do füher, King Bradley; pra quem leu o mangá e assistiu o anime, essa história se passa depois que Roy quase morreu (fica a critério de vocês escolherem qual versão seguir). Mas, enfim, num momento de desespero, com medo de perder para sempre aquele que fora o amor da sua vida, Riza acaba perdendo sua postura de primeiro tenente, dando uma demonstração mesmo que pequena dos seus sentimentos pelo coronel (lembram disso?). Isso foi só pra vocês se situarem na história, não quer dizer que será uma fic só Royai.Os fãs de EdWin podem ficar tranqüilos, porque eu pretendo fazer uma parte dedicada a esse casal também. Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos à fic que é o que interessa...Boa leitura!

**0o0o**

Num quarto de hospital, estava o coronel Roy Mustang deitado na cama e a sua fiel tenente Riza Hawkeye sentada ao lado dele.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo primeiro tenente? – Roy brigava com Riza pela sua atitude naquele dia em que ele quase morreu – Você desistiu de viver só porque acreditou numa informação do inimigo?

- Desculpe coronel – dizia Riza, batendo continência – A minha atitude foi imperdoável. Devo deixar de ser sua assistente.

- Eu confio em você pra me proteger de olhos fechados – dizia Mustang – Se quiser continuar a me proteger, faça-o com mais dedicação.

- Sim Sr!

- E tente não morrer.

Neste instante Maes Hughes entra no quarto.

- Yo, coronel! Como está? – perguntou Hughes ao amigo assim que entrou.

- Estou bem, Maes. Obrigado por perguntar. – respondeu o coronel

- Primeiro tenente, soube que ficou aqui o dia todo – disse Hughes- Porque não aproveita que eu to aqui e dá uma saidinha?

- Vou ficar! – disse Riza determinada. Não deixaria o coronel sozinho, ferido daquele jeito. Tudo bem que Hughes estava ali também, mas mesmo assim...

- Vá descansar tenente – disse Mustang – Mais tarde você pode voltar ao seu posto.

- Sim Sr! – a primeiro tenente Hawkye bateu continência, pediu licença e saiu da sala.

- Tem sorte de ter uma assistente tão bela e dedicada, Roy – disse Hughes dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Mais respeito Hughes, ela é minha subordinada! – retrucou o coronel, já irritado com aquilo.

- E só por causa disso você não pode se interessar por ela?

- Contenha-se Hughes!

- Você devia deixar de ser mole – disse Maes – ou a tenente Hawkeye pode acabar se cansando de você e arranjando outro.

- Outro? – exclamou Mustang estressado por causa daquela conversa – Em primeiro lugar, eu e o primeiro tenente Hawkeye NÃO TEMOSNADA UM COM O OUTRO!! E... É melhor você ir logo trabalhar antes que vire carvão!

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu vou indo! Minha querida Gracia e minha princesinha Elisia devem estar me esperando! Fiquei de sair com elas hoje – disse Hughes indo em direção à porta – Ei! Coronel?

- Sim?

- Melhoras.

- Hum.

- E... Case-se logo!

Roy jogou em Hughes o primeiro objeto que estava ao alcance de suas mãos, mas o objeto acabou batendo na porta que Hughes fechara antes de ser atingido.

**0o0o**

Enquanto isso, em Rush Valley, Winry está concertando auto-mails na loja do Sr Garfield, quando o telefone toca:

- Winry-chan! É pra você! – gritou o Sr. Garfield

- Pra mim? – Winry foi até o balcão atender o telefone – Alô?

- Alô! Oi Winry! – disse Ed do outro lado da linha, sua voz parecia meio urgente.

-Ed o que foi? – perguntou Winry. Ed estava estranho.

- Tudo bem com você? Você ta bem? Ta segura?

- Hã? Ed, eu não to entendendo...

- Ta tudo bem com você? – ele continuava com o mesmo tom urgente na voz, como se tivesse desesperado.

- Calma nii-san! – Al tentava acalmar o irmão do outro lado da linha.

- Ed, você ta me assustando... – disse Winry.

- Só me diz se ta tudo bem com você! – Ed continuou

- Você ta preocupado comigo? – Perguntou Winry surpresa, nunca imaginara que Ed tomaria uma atitude daquelas.

- CLARO QUE EU ESTOU PREOCUPAD-

- Obrigada! – Winry interrompeu – Eu estou bem sim.

Quando Winry desligou o telefone, ficou divagando em lembranças. Ed amadurecera muito desde que se conheceram. E ele não estava apenas mais maduro, estava também mais forte, mais bonito, pera ae! Mais bonito? No que ela estava pensando?

_FLASH BACK:_

_- Da próxima vez... – Ed dizia. Ele e Al estavam na estação de trem, tinham ido levar Winry. Ela já estava dentro do trem e este já fazia seu barulho típico, anunciando que a qualquer momento partiria._

_- Fala mai alto Ed! Eu não estou te ouvindo! – disse Winry tentando fazer um esforço supremo para ouvir o que ele dizia._

_-DA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE EU FIZER VOCÊ CHORAR, SERÁ DE ALEGRIA! – disse, ou melhor, gritou Ed chamando a atenção de todo mundo naestação – EU E O AL VAMOS RECUPARAR NOSSOS CORPO E VOCÊ VAI CHORAR DE ALEGRIA!_

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

Winry deu um leve sorrio se lembrando da cena. Ela queria muito que tudo acabasse bem...

- Winry-chan! – Burny interrompeu os pensamentos de Winry – Quem era no telefone? Eram Ed e Al?

- É... - disse Winry sorrindo – Eram eles sim!

- Eu... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Burny, meio receosa e perguntava ou não.

- Pode, claro! – respondeu Winry, sem ter idéia do que a amiga iria perguntar.

- Você gosta do Ed, não gosta? – perguntou a amiga e Winry quase teve um treco.

- QUÊ? – Winry não estava se olhando no espelho, mas sentiu que estava terrivelmente corada.

- Você gosta do Ed, não é? – Burny repetiu a pergunta.

- C-Claro! – disse Winry – O Ed e eu somos amigos de infância, fomos criados juntos, praticamente como irmãos... É claro que eu gosto dele!

- Vocês foram criados como irmãos, mas _não são irmãos_! – exclamou Burny – E você entendeu muito bem a minha pergunta, tanto entendeu que ficou corada – disse Burny deixando automaticamente Winry mais corada ainda.

- Porque você ta me perguntando isso? – Winry se lembrou de uma técnica da psicologia: se você quer sair de uma pergunta embaraçadora, responda com outra pergunta.

- Ah, você ficou toda desconcertada quando atendeu o telefone, parecia que estava surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. O Ed não é de ligar assim, imagino que seja por isso que você ficou tão feliz quando ele ligou, não? – disse Burny – Além disso você fala dele sempre, se preocupa com ele... Enfim, entre outras coisas.

- Hahaha! – Winry riu completamente sem graça – Talvez... Talvez você tenha razão... – ela estava séria agora – Talvez... Eu tenha começado a amá-lo há muito tempo...

- Você devia falar isso pra ele Winry-chan! A vida é curta demais pra desperdiçá-la assim...

- Não... O Ed... Ele só me vê como amiga...

- Você nunca vai ter certeza se não falar com ele...

- Onee-san! – disse um garotinho – Você não vai concertar minha perna não?

- Ah! - Já vou! – respondeu Winry.

**0o0o**

À noite, no hospital da central, Roy estava dormindo enquanto Riza, sentada ao lado da cama, velava o sono do coronel. Ela estava pensativa. "Não sei o que seria de mim se você tivesse morrido, Roy... Eu fiquei com tanto medo de perdê-lo..."

- Algum problema tenente? – perguntou Roy à Riza, ele acabara de acordar e percebera o olhar distante do tenente.

- Não coronel... – respondeu Riza – Ta tudo bem? Ta sentindo alguma dor? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Você deveria descansar, tenente. Parece que ainda não dormiu – respondeu o coronel.

- Coronel?

- Sim?

- Me desculpe.

- Pelo quê? – Roy perguntou confuso.

- Se eu tivese o acompanhado naquele dia, talvez... – o coronel passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto de Riza que corou, mas Roy não percebeu porque as luzes estavam apagadas. Riza agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

- Talvez você estivesse morta, ou muito machucada – disse Mustang – E eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Riza corou mais ainda, não sabia o que dizer... O coronel não costumava ser tão doce com ela. Ela ainda tentou manter-se firme e racional, mas suas palavras também soaram doces.

- Eu não me importaria de morrer protegendo o Sr, coronel – Riza tinha que corrigir isso – É o meu trabalho.

- Não, não é – disse Roy – Mesmo assim... Obrigado... Por tamanha dedicação. – Bem, a chance era essa, era bom aproveitá-la – Sabe aquilo que eu disse de manhã?

-Hum? – Riza não entendeu.

- Sobre confiar em você pra me proteger...

-Sim Sr.

- Eu penso isso realmente... – completou – Quando eu alcançar meu objetivo... Quero que esteja ao meu lado...

Riza se sentiu feliz pelo que Mustang disse. Porque ele estava sendo tão gentil com ela?

- Não quero que questione – ele continuou – Apenas siga-me. Irá comigo até o fim?

- Precisa perguntar?

- Hum. Minhas sinceras desculpas, então.

- Desculpas aceitas.

Depois disso, passou-se algum tempo em silêncio.

- Tenente... – disse Roy, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim Sr?

- ...Tente descansar um pouco... Eu vou ficar bem – Roy lembrou-se do que Hughes lhe disse mais cedo: "Só porque ela é sua subordinada, você não pode se interessar por ela?" Não. Ele não estava interessado em sua subordinada, não podia estar... Ou podia?

- ... do bem. – Mustang só escutou o finalzinho da frase de Riza, estava imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Não, eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém! – disse ele tentando se convencer disso.

- Co-Coronel? – Riza não entendeu nada, o coronel devia estar falando dormindo, pois o que ele disse não tinha nada a ver com o que ela estava falando. O que ela ouvira parecia não ter sentido algum... O coronel Mustang estava apaixonado por alguém? Apaixonado mesmo? Pra valer?

- E-Eu... – Mustang corou um pouco, a sorte era que ainda estavam no escuro, lembram?

- Não precisa me falar, não tenho nada com sua vida pessoal, coronel – disse Riza – Desculpe acordá-lo.

"Acordá-lo?" pensou Roy "Então ela achava que ele estava falando dormindo? Ele podia tirar vantagem disso."

- Não, tudo bem... Encontrar alguém pessoalmente é melhor do que sonhar com ela – disse Roy como e tivesse realmente falado dormindo.

- Co-Coronel? – Riza estava totalmente sem reação. O que ele estava querendo dizer? Que sonhara com ela? Não, não podia ser...

- Você deveria mesmo descansar Riza – disse o coronel. Riza corou novamente. Ele _nunca_ a chamava pelo primeiro nome – Já fez muito por mim – completou ele.

- O Sr ainda não está bem – disse ela – E se alguém invade este local enquanto eu estiver dormindo? Eu jamais poderia me perdoar se o Sr morresse porque eu baixei a guarda.

Roy sentou-e na cama com um pouco e esforço.

- Coronel! – Riza tentou o impedir de fazer o movimento brusco, mas sem sucesso.

- Tudo bem – disse Roy – Eu estou bem. Eu realmente prefiro que vá dormir, tenente – disse ele olhando nos olhos de Riza – Porque quando você fica assim perto de mim, se preocupa assim comigo, ou fala essas coisas pra mim, fica cada vez mais difícil manter o decoro profissional...

Se Riza já havia corado, agora foi a corada-mor. Ele acariciou de leve o rosto dela. Sem perceber foi se aproximando... Se aproximando... E quando menos esperava, já estava a beijando. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passava pela cabeça dos dois. Eles ficaram ali se beijando, até que precisaram respirar.

-Eu... – Começou o coronel enquanto recuperava o fôlego – Estou apaixonado por você, Riza.

- Roy... – Riza não sabia o que dizer – Eu também...

Os dois voltaram a se beijar com a mesma paixão de antes.

**0o0o**

No outro dia, chegou um recado pra Ed. Era Winry avisando que estava indo pra central naquele dia. Ela pedia em seu recado que Ed a buscasse na estação. Ed e Al já estavam lá esperando, sabia que Winry odiava quando eles atrasavam e a cabeça de Ed que o diga... Ele não iria esperar que ela esquecesse de levar a chave inglesa. Mas, dessa vez, eles chegaram na estação e não viram o trem, pois ele estava atrasado.

- Droga! – disse Ed – Quinze minutos de atraso! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Calma nii-san! – disse Al – Olhe! – ele agora estava apontando pra frente, onde o trem se apreximava – Viu? O trem já chegou.

Winry desceu do trem e falou com os dois, mas o olhar dela demonstrava que ela estava preocupada com algo.

- Que foi Win? – perguntou Ed à amiga – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu – disse Winry – Quer dizer... Posso falar com você em particular?

Ed não entendeu o que ela tinha pra dizer que Al não podia ouvir, mas mesmo assim concordou em conversar a sós. Al, porém, não resistiu e ficou escondido, ouvindo a conversa.

- Pode falar Win – disse Ed

- O seu auto-mail... Tudo bem com ele? – perguntou Winry

- Era isso que você queria me falar? – perguntou Ed. Não precisava ter pedido pra Al sair então, não é?

- Era... – disse Winry – Quer dizer... Não. Não era isso. Eu queria falar outra coisa.

- Então o que é? – perguntou Ed achando que Winry estava bastante estranha naquele dia.

- Eu... Nem sei por onde começar... – disse Winry, sem graça.

- Que tal pelo começo? – perguntou Ed na tentativa de ajudar Winry a dizer seja lá o que fosse. Parecia importante pra ela.

- Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e... Esquece! – disse Winry

- Win! Eu concordo com você, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo... Tanto tempo que você pode confiar em mim – disse Ed tentando tranqüilizá-la – Pode me contar qualquer coisa.

Winry olha nos olhos dourados de Ed e este encara os olhos azuis da garota tentando decifrar o que estaria se passando na mente dela.

- Win...

Winry não sabia de onde tirou coragem pra fazer isso, mas enroscou-se ao pescoço de Ed e o beijou. Ele ficou totalmente em reação.

- Essa é a melhor forma que eu achei pra te dizer... Eu te amo Ed – disse Winry após se separar de Ed . Ela o encarava ainda corada e foi então que o inesperado aconteceu: Ed puxou Winry pela cintura e a beijou. Winry fica surpresa, mas corresponde com carinho. Quando se separam Ed diz:

- Também te amo Win.

- Finalmente vocês se entenderam! – disse Al saindo do esconderijo e deixando o casal corado.

- Você tava nos espiando? – perguntou Ed

- Foi sem querer, juro... – disse Al

- Ora, seu... – Ed começou a correr atrás do irmão, proferindo enes palavrões enquanto Winry apenas observava e sorria feliz pensando que Burny tinha toda razão.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A.:** Bem, terminou a fic, espero que tenham gostado! Eu particularmente amei escrever essa fic e espero que vocês tenham amado lê-la também! Gostaria de fazer umas pequenas observações sobre a fic agora:

Primeiro: Eu sei que Maes Hughes morreu, mas eu tive que colocá-lo nessa fic. Eu amo esse personagem e fiquei de luto quando ele morreu. No dia do enterro dele, eu quase chorei, sério! Eu disse: "Não! Não pode ser! Eu não acredito! Ele não pode ter morrido!". Posso dizer a mesma coisa da fofinha da Nina... TT

Segundo: A cena do hospital entre Roy e Riza, que ele briga com ela e talws realmente acontece, tanto no anime como no manga, mas eu fiz umas pequenas adaptações na minha fic (essa história de beijo, podem ter certeza que não existe no original). Outra cena que também acontece, mas acho que é só no manga, é a ligação do Ed, que foi reproduzida fielmente como no original (pelo menos eu tentei manter essa fidelidade). A cena que aparece no flash back também aconteceu e acho que também ficou bem fiel ao original. Foram essas cenas que inspiraram minha fic.

Terceiro: A palavra "nii-san" é um modo respeitoso como se trata o irmão mais velho no Japão. E "onee-san" pode-se dizer que é a mesma coisa só que com a irmã. Detalhe: pra quem não sabe, o menino não era irmão da Winry, ele a chamou de "onee-san", mais por consideração, ok?

Desculpem-me pela nota enooooorme e por qualquer erro e digitação ou de portugês e por favor, atendam o pedido desesperado dessa ficwrite, cliquem no "GO" aí em baixo e deixem uma revew. Saibam que: "A cada revew que você não deixa, um autor morre". E mesmo que não seja o caso de todo mundo, é o meu. A opinião e vocês é muito importante pra mim! Agradeço desde já a todos que deixarem revews e aos que tiveram paciencia e ler essa baboseira até aqui.

Beijos a todos e ja ne!

K-chan258


End file.
